Manpuku
Manpuku is a character from the Ōkami series of action adventure games. He first appears in Ōkamiden where he serves as one of Chibiterasu's partners. Profile A gluttonous boy who is one of Chibiterasu's partners, and the last that he meets. He refers to Chibiterasu as "Pork Chop". Manpuku joins Chibiterasu when he follows the demons to the Moon Cave in order to rescue his mother, Charity. Chibiterasu can use him as a source for Inferno. He is also able to cross spiked floors Story Okamiden After Kurow leaves Chibiterasu in Shinshu Field in the past, Chibiterasu meets Manpuku, who has passed out on the path towards the Moon Cave. When Chibiterasu gives him some meat (given by Nazo after giving him the herb for his dog), Manpuku eats the meat, feeling refreshed but ashamed, revealing that he cheated on his diet yet again. When Manpuku takes a good look at Chibiterasu, he mistakes him for his old dog Maru, but then is sad when he looks at Chibiterasu and says Maru did not have Chibiterasu's strange markings, thus implying that he can see Chibiterasu's true form. Manpuku explains that he attempted to save his mother Charity from the demons in the Moon Cave, who were going to use her to make a meal for True Orochi. Feeling sorry for him, Chibiterasu teams up with him to help him save his mother. At the Moon Cave's entrance, Manpuku explains that the reason the demons captured his mother was because he ate all of the food in the house and she had to get more food. He says that is also the reason they had to get rid of Maru. But then, a demon chef named Umami and her servants walked out of the Moon Cave talking about Charity, which then made Chibiterasu and Manpuku took cover behind some rocks. When the demons board a submarine that had just docked near the entrance; Manpuku and Chibiterasu sneaked in, hoping to find clues about the whereabouts of his mother. The submarine took them to the Ice Room. When traveling through the dungeon, they discover that to get through the barrier at the Moon Cave's entrance, they need the Mystic Amber, which is locked in the depths of the Ice Room. On their way in the Ice Room, they encountered a frozen dragon, Mizuchi. Eventually, Chibiterasu and Manpuku reached a room that is assumed to be "the peak of the Ice Room". In the center of the room is a treasure chest, but it didn't hold the Mystic Amber. Dissapointed, they headed back. While they crosses the chamber that held Mizuchi, suddenly the dragon awakens, and is revealed to be the guardian of the Mystic Amber. After battling Mizuchi and defeating the dragon, they met Chibiterasu's ancestor, Shiranui and his partner, Ishaku. The reunion is, however, short lived when Chibi must depart from his ancestor since he still has to save Manpuku's mother. When entering the Moon Cave, Manpuku starts feeling hungry again and is too hungry to move. When they accidently fell through a trap into the Moon Cave's kitchen and into the soup pot intended for True Orochi, Manpuku drank all the soup and saved himself and Chibiterasu, much to the chef's suprise and rage. Feeling better, he continues through the cave. When Manpuku and Chibiterasu finally find Charity, she is arguing with the demons, refusing to make a meal for True Orochi. The demons then decided to use her instead to make the meal, only to be stopped by Chibiterasu and Manpuku. Manpuku tells his mom that he is sorry he eats everything and that it was his fault that she got captured. She said that she is his mom and she is always happy to make meals for him. Charity then collapses from exhaustion, which frightens Manpuku. Kurow then emerged and tells Manpuku to go and take care of his mother. Although reluctant, Manpuku eventually agrees and leaves, telling Chibiterasu that if he ever needs any help, he will be there. He then carries his mother back home. He later appears along with Kagu and Nanami in the Dark Realm to help Chibiterasu defeat Akuro. He helps Chibi in the battle against Master Anura, replacing Kuni. After defeating Akuro, Manpuku goes back home. He is shown in the final cutscene eating a buffet that his mother happily prepared for him. Trivia *When crossing spiked floor, Manpuku will retreat into his pot and moves through the spikes. *Manpuku's hair is the fire source for Inferno. However, in one of the cutscenes, his hair was extinguished when he was disappointed with himself. *Manpuku's Japanese name means "The quality or state of being fed". This name is from his gluttonous nature. Category:Characters Category:Okami Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters